


Adjustments

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: If Sha're returned whole to Daniel.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 7





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Alternate universe

For her first day home, he stocked the apartment with oil lamps, rugs, and hand-thrown pottery. Still weak, she rested all afternoon on the sofa, drinking tea and listening to him talk.

When the light grew long, he warmed some cassoulet and fed her with chopsticks, just because. The smile he earned was worth rubies.

When her eyelids drooped, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She didn't start to scream until she saw the bed.

They spent that night clinging together on the Persian carpet, watering its twining blooms with two rivers of tears.


End file.
